Voyeur
by Rieval
Summary: Quelqu’un observe le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay. Slash ultra méga light suggéré en fait. Fin saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Le voyeur _

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre** : R, je suppose, slashy, encore que peut être vu comme du ship. Le pairing ? A, ça c'est à vous de deviner !

**Résumé** : quelqu'un observe le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay.

**Disclaimer** : Paramount, Sci-Fi and co/Tout, Rieval/Rien ou la Coupe du monde revisitée par moi, LOL.

**oOo**

Je les observe depuis un moment. John et Rodney. Rodney et John. Le couple star de notre petite expédition. Nous venons de sortir d'un briefing pré-mission et ils doivent discuter de P5M-677 ou du dernier potain mondain version Atlantis City.

John a les mains dans ses poches, il a l'air détendu, presque trop. _Cool_ dirait certainement mon neveu. Oui, le Colonel John Sheppard est l'archétype du mec cool. Du moins en apparence. Pas sûr que la soixantaine de Geniis qu'il a liquidés l'année dernière seraient de cet avis. John sourit à ce que Rodney lui raconte. Ce dernier lui parle soit de l'influence des deux lunes d'Atlantica sur les rites amoureux des E2PZ, soit de la couleur des sous-vêtements du Lt Col. Samantha Carter, soit de l'horreur suprême consistant à avoir supprimé les brownies de la carte de la cafétéria … Bref, l'important c'est que John a ce sourire, celui qu'il réserve à Rodney quel que soit le sujet de leur conversation.

Je connais tous les sourires de John. Celui qu'il me lance lorsqu'il veut obtenir quelque chose (taux de réussite garanti), entre flirt et « copain-copine » ; celui qu'il jette au Col. Caldwell lorsqu'il fait – semblant – d'être en accord avec les décisions de ce dernier (celui-ci est toujours accompagné d'un « monsieur » sur un ton qui frôle l'impertinence que seul Caldwell semble rater) ; celui qu'il accorde aux autres membres de l'expédition, le sourire chaleureux pour Teyla, le sourire « grand frère » pour Ronon … et éventuellement, le sourire « je suis fier de vous » pour ses subordonnés.

Oui, je connais tous les sourires du Lt Col John Sheppard, mais le seul que j'aimerais voir lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi, c'est celui qu'il a actuellement sur les lèvres. Celui qu'il réserve à Rodney.

Un sourire qui hurle « je t'aime ».

Oh, bien sûr, John ne sait pas ce que dit son sourire. Rodney non plus en fait. Ils peuvent être si aveugles, si inconscients de ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre.

Ah, les hommes …

Notre couple star qui n'en est pas un. Pas encore du moins.

J'ai longtemps cru que je pourrais être à la place qu'occupe Rodney actuellement. J'y ai vraiment cru. Je suis tombée amoureuse comme une collégienne. Amoureuse de John. Amoureuse de son côté chien fou, de ses yeux verts, de … Bref, amoureuse.

Je regarde les mains de Rodney. Elles sont sans cesse en mouvement, un peu comme des oiseaux. Empêchez Rodney de communiquer avec ses mains et c'est exactement ce que vous obtenez d'ailleurs : un malheureux oiseau à qui on aurait coupé les ailes. Il sourit lui aussi.

Ses sourires sont plus rares que ceux de John, mais ils n'en sont que plus précieux. Oui, Rodney sourit peu mais Rodney est … et bien, il est Rodney. Sourire reviendrait à reconnaître que tout va bien or Rodney se voit toujours la victime d'une quelconque menace de mort imminente ou autres terrible catastrophe. La seule idée de priver la galaxie, que dis-je deux galaxies, de son génie suffit à le rendre maussade. Proposez lui une petite ballade un jour de pluie, il vous parle pneumonie et s'empresse de rajouter un pull par-dessus celui qu'il porte déjà. Bref, disons qu'avec Rodney, le verre est plus souvent à moitié vide qu'à moitié plein et un verre à moitié vide, cela ne donne pas envie de sourire, mais là, Rodney sourit.

Il est avec John.

Quand me suis-je rendue compte que je me trompais ? Après cet épisode avec Phoebius, après ce fameux baiser … après cette nuit passée ensemble à l'infirmerie. Je pensais que nous avions enfin l'intimité requise, même si elle nous avait été imposée par deux aliens psychopathes, et je me suis lancée, j'étais si sûre de moi … Oh, John a été charmant, comme d'habitude. Charmant mais sans amour, sans passion, sans … sentiment. Il m'apprécie, je le sais, il me respecte, mais il ne m'aime pas. Du moins, pas comme ça. Il me considère juste comme une amie.

Alors, j'observe, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Parfois, je peux passer de longues minutes à les observer, à épier chacun de leurs gestes pour les graver dans mon esprit. Je veux pouvoir m'en rappeler après … après, lorsque je serais à nouveau seule. Je veux me rappeler ce que c'est d'être aimée même si ce n'est pas moi qui suis l'objet de cet amour.

Les sourires, les regards, les mains qui se frôlent accidentellement, les corps qui se cherchent … j'enregistre chacune de ses petites preuves d'amour, je m'enivre de leur ballet amoureux.

Au début, je dois avouer avoir été prise d'une violente bouffée de jalousie. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été dépossédée de quelque chose qui me revenait de droit. Rodney m'avait volé John. Oui, j'ai été jalouse de Rodney, juste le temps de comprendre … comprendre que ce n'était pas lui le problème, que le problème, c'était moi.

John ne s'est pas éloigné de moi pour Rodney. John n'a tout simplement jamais été à moi. C'était juste mon fantasme … Une illusion.

Depuis le début.

Et maintenant lorsque je les regarde, c'est de Rodney que je suis jalouse, Rodney qui a réussi là où tant d'autres, Chaya, Teer, moi, ont échoué : capturer le cœur de John Sheppard, même si ce dernier l'ignore encore et d'ailleurs …

Je me rassois à mon bureau. Il est temps … Je branche mon communicateur.

« Colonel ? »

_/Oui, Elisabeth /_

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous voir quelques instants dans mon bureau, Rodney et vous ? »

_/Pas de problème, nous arrivons./_

J'ignore encore ce que je vais dire, comment je vais m'y prendre, mais ce soir, foi d'Elisabeth Weir, le couple star d'Atlantis sera un véritable couple.

Parce que je les aime tous les deux … comme des amis.

**Fini !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, merci les filles pour toutes ces reviews, contente que cela vous plaise et comme j'aime bien faire plaisir, voici une petite suite.**

**oOo**

Elle nous observe depuis un moment.

C'est une sensation étrange, rassurante et dérangeante à la fois, surtout lorsqu'au début vous ne comprenez pas tout à fait pourquoi.

Je me suis souvent posé la question : se méfie t-elle de moi ? Doute t-elle de mes capacités ? Après tout, ce n'est pas pour mon dossier militaire exemplaire qu'Elisabeth a demandé à ce que je fasse partie de cette expédition, non, c'est juste à cause de mon ADN. A cause … non, _grâce_ au gène ATA. Je me surprends presque à remercier mes parents pour cet héritage, la seule chose qu'ils m'aient laissé de bon.

Je me rappelle de ses regards lorsque nous avons mis les pieds sur Atlantis ce tout premier jour. La Cité semblait revivre à chaque pas que nous faisions, à chaque pas que _je_ faisais, et Elisabeth me regardait, à la fois éblouie et apeurée.

Et puis, il y a eu le retour de cette première mission catastrophe, celle lors de laquelle nous avons réveillé la version pégasienne du croquemitaine, ou plus exactement de l'ogre. Dans la salle de débriefing, je revois le regard à la fois triste et soulagé d'Elisabeth, sans doute parce qu'elle n'aurait pas à travailler avec Sumner ce dont je peux difficilement l'en blâmer, mais aussi parce que j'étais revenu sain et sauf.

Les deux années qui ont suivi ont vu se succéder bonnes et mauvaises missions, joies et deuils, et toujours, toujours le regard d'Elisabeth sur moi.

C'est étrange cette sensation d'être sans cesse observé, comme d'avoir des picotements dans la nuque, je me passe la main dans le cou et si je me retourne, je sais qu'elle sera là à m'observer. Seulement maintenant, cela ne me dérange plus, le regard d'Elisabeth fait partie de … en fait, je ne sais pas très bien de quoi il fait partie, surtout depuis que ce n'est plus seulement moi qu'elle regarde, mais _nous_ …

Nous. Rodney et moi.

Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas un vrai _nous_, enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que …. C'est que je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes.

J'aime bien McKay. J'aime sa compagnie, j'aime le fait qu'il ne soit pas impressionné par les militaires, j'aime son sens aigu et au combien juste, de la répartie, j'aime ses stupides mimiques de panique face aux insectes et aux fruits jaunes, j'aime … bref, je l'aime bien. Alors, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que nous soyons souvent ensemble. En fait, je passe plus de temps à traîner avec lui qu'avec mes pairs. Et donc maintenant, c'est nous deux qu'elle observe, sauf que … sauf que son regard a changé.

Il y a eu l'étonnement. Il faut dire que nous formons un « nous » plutôt curieux, le militaire et le scientifique, deux mondes qui généralement s'affrontent. Et puis apparemment, ils sont peu nombreux ceux qui supportent le grand Rodney McKay. Il faut dire qu'au premier abord, Rodney n'est pas franchement le matériel idéal pour l'amitié, voir pour les relations humaines tout court. Les choses auraient peut-être été différentes s'il n'avait pas fait parti de mon équipe, enfin, je suppose … Je n'ai pas _découvert_ le vrai Rodney, ilest justelà pour celui qui se donne la peine de chercher et j'aime ce que j'ai découvert.

Et donc Elisabeth est passée du regard étonné au regard bienveillant, genre « John vous êtes si gentil d'accepter Rodney dans votre équipe » et puis, le _nous_ a commencé … quelques soirées ciné, des popcorns et puis, des journées sur le continent, et puis, des heures passées dans le labo à tester des artéfacts anciens …

Elisabeth est passée au _fronçage_ de sourcils. Le nous s'est renforcé comme ça, naturellement … Rodney a joué au héros, il a aussi joué au scientifique fou ou tout simplement à l'abruti fini, mais le nous est resté. Les regards aussi.

Nous avons du passer une nuit entière à l'infirmerie, Elisabeth et moi, après le petit épisode de possession alienistique. Phoebius et Thalan ont laissé plus que des blessés physiques dans leur sillage. Teyla n'ose plus me regarder dans les yeux et Elisabeth … Elisabeth ne me regardait plus du tout. Son regard était fixé sur le plafond, sur ses couvertures, sur le visage de Carson, jamais sur moi … c'est étrange, comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose, l'impression d'être nu. Bizarre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me parle. Ces mots ont été maladroits mais j'ai compris, oh oui, j'ai compris. Tout. Les regards de ces deux dernières années et leur absence depuis que nous étions les invités de Carson.

J'ai été franc, pas trop direct, mais franc. Je sais que je vais devoir m'expliquer aussi avec Teyla. Rodney a sans doute raison, je suis le Capitaine Kirk après tout. Ca doit être un phénomène pégasien parce que sur Terre je n'ai jamais eu un tel succès …

Le regard d'Elisabeth est revenu peu de temps après.

Et là encore, ce regard a changé. Oh, pas du genre Glenn Glose dans Liaisons fatales, non, en fait, maintenant, ce n'est plus moi qu'elle regarde, enfin, pas vraiment, c'est Rodney … non, ce n'est pas Rodney, c'est Rodney _avec moi_ qu'elle regarde, comme si nous formions, je ne sais pas, un tout, ou …

Ma radio se met en marche.

_/Colonel /_

Tiens, quand on parle du loup …

_« Oui, Elisabeth ? »_

_/Est-ce que je pourrais vous voir quelques instants dans mon bureau, Rodney et vous /_

Je jette un coup d'œil interrogatif à Rodney – quelle bêtise a-t-il encore fait ? – mais il hausse les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

« Pas de problème, nous arrivons. »

Nous montons les escaliers menant au bureau d'Elisabeth et je peux apercevoir son visage à travers la porte vitrée. Son regard est différent, comme … _libéré_ d'un poids, j'ignore ce que cela veut dire mais je suppose que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.

**Fini ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**L'une d'entre vous m'a donnée l'idée de cette suite en disant qu'elle trouvait John très intuitif, je me suis dit que c'était tout le contraire de notre Rorodoudou d'amour, nope, pas intuitif pour un sou…**

**oOo**

Elisabeth nous observe depuis un moment.

Et Sheppard le sait mais il ne dit rien. Ces deux là me prennent vraiment pour un imbécile, ce que je ne suis pas, loin de là, ohooo, génie de 250 par ici, et non, il ne s'agit pas de mon poids ! J'ai parfois envie de me retourner et de lui hurler quelque chose du genre « oui, quoi ! », parce que c'est toute la question : quoi, ou plutôt pourquoi ?

Je sais que je ne suis pas exactement monsieur sociable mais que cela en chagrine certains ou pas, je m'en fiche complètement, le génie s'accommode fort bien de ces petits défauts … si tant est que préférer un E2PZ à une conversation avec un de mes charmants collègues, comme les groupies de Kavanaugh par exemple, soit un « défaut », personnellement, je parlerais plutôt de clairvoyance, bref … Je remarque quand même ce qui se passe autour de moi, merci, et Elisabeth nous regarde, encore,et j'ignore pourquoi et ça me porte sur les nerfs et Sheppard qui fait comme si de rien n'était n'est pas fait pour arranger les choses.

Okay, je sais que j'ai été un peu loin avec le projet Arcturus et Elisabeth a le droit de me disons, de me surveiller, mais comment cela pourrait-il changer quoi que ce soit, je veux dire, elle n'est pas astrophysicienne, alors en quoi le fait de m'épier pourrait-il empêcher qu'un tel incident se reproduise, hein ?

Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une espèce de mode de communication entre eux deux … je veux dire, les gens communiquent de manière parfois étrange, gestes, sourires ou non-dits font parfois partie intégrante d'une sorte de langage, alors pourquoi pas les regards ? Sheppard est le roi du « évitons toute conversation sérieuse impliquant des sentiments s'il vous plaît » et Elisabeth se croit toujours obliger de jouer à la cheftaine ce qui, d'après elle, implique aussi d'éviter ce type de conversation, d'où les regards …

Ridicule, lorsque j'ai quelque chose à dire, sérieux ou pas, sentiments ou pas, je le fais. Pourquoi faut-il donc que les gens tournent toujours autour du pot ? Pire que des gamins … encore que je me rappelle fort bien que les gamins, eux, n'hésitent pas à dire les choses … monde merveilleux de l'enfance, ou le terrain de jeux est une jungle féroce et la seule règle viable celle du plus fort, bref, pas de conversation entre Elisabeth et Sheppard, juste des regards.

Personnellement, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ces gentils chassé-croisé sur fond vert (1) sauf lorsque je suis pris entre les deux. Parce que depuis quelques temps, Elisabeth me regarde aussi, et Sheppard sait qu'Elisabeth me regarde et … et … et ça me met mal à l'aise, voilà. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont tous les deux quelque chose à me dire mais qu'ils n'osent pas, qu'ils savent quelque chose que j'ignore et ça me rend … ça me rend, je ne sais pas, fou ? Triste ? Agacé ? Un peu tout ça à la fois en fait.

Aaaah, ça y'est ! Ca y'est … là, il recommence ! Elisabeth nous regarde certainement, alors il joue au Sheppard cool et détendu, même ses cheveux prennent la pose, de toute manière, je suis certain que ces derniers ont leur vie propre, et d'ailleurs, je me demande sérieusement si ce ne sont pas eux qui ont passé avec succès le test mensa … Et donc, Sheppard me joue la scène 1, acte 3 : « Je suis le chef militaire le plus cool et le plus sexy de tout Pégase », yep, Capitaine Kirk sur la passerelle. Humpf, je me demande si je suis l'équivalent de Spock … nooooon, je suis beaucoup plus intelligent qu'un pauvre vulcain, après tout, je suis canadien … Ah, ma version chevelue de William Shatner (2) hausse négligemment un sourcil … Quelqu'un essaye de le joindre par radio.

« Oui, Elisabeth ? »

Elisabeth ? Je me retourne instinctivement vers la fenêtre vitrée de son bureau pour voir si elle est là, à nous épier, mais non. Sheppard dresse un sourcilinterrogateur, je hausse les épaules, comme si je savais ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Elisabeth !

« Pas de problème, nous arrivons. »

J'ignore ce qu'elle veut, mais apparemment, je suis aussi convié.

Super, je vais encore devoir assister à l'un de leur petits échanges sans paroles, tout en battements de cils, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose … je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui se trame, quelque chose qui nous concerne Sheppard et moi, et je ne suis pas sûr que je vais aimer ça …

**Fini ?**

(1) Ils ont tous les deux les yeux verts, Shep et Weir …

(2) William Shatner est l'acteur canadien qui a endossé le rôle du Capitaine Kirk pendant les trois saisons de la série originale (1966-1969). Le malheureux avait quelques problèmes de cheveux et pour les films qu'il a tourné sur Star Trek (années 1980), il porte un postiche, ce dernier fit beaucoup parler de lui dans les feuilles de choux spécialisées sur les potins du milieu du cinéma. Notre version pégasienne du Capitaine Kirk a en revanche une fort belle chevelure, une chevelure qui fait beaucoup parler d'elle aussi, enfin, parmi les fans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilou ! Ecrit dans le Vesoul Paris hier soir … Bizzzzzzzzzzz à toutes !**

Je les observe alors qu'ils montent les escaliers menant à mon bureau.

Rodney babille, visiblement nerveux et … non, pas nerveux : qui a jamais vu le grand Rodney McKay nerveux ? Okay, pas nerveux, mais clairement _agacé_. Cette petite réunion impromptue doit certainement l'empêcher de continuer une expérience _esssssentielle_. Je vais en entendre parler … Au moins, ça va permettre à Zelenka et au reste de l'équipe scientifique de souffler un peu vu que je doute que le docteur Rodney soit capable de travailler après la petite bombe que je vais lancer.

Je sais que j'ai changé depuis que nous sommes ici, la diplomate championne de la paix dans le monde s'est effacée au point de ne plus être qu'un lointain souvenir, je me demande même parfois si elle a seulement existé. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai donné l'ordre de torturer un homme que je n'apprécie pas, au nom de l'intérêt général. J'ai dansé avec le diable … et une fois qu'il vous a pris par la taille, vous n'en finissez plus de valser. S'ils n'étaient pas là, j'ignore ce qui m'arriverait, jusqu'où je serais capable d'aller. Ce sont mes amis. J'espère qu'ils seront toujours là pour me dire stop, pour m'empêcher de disparaître complètement. Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'ils font : ils protégent la _vieille_ Elisabeth. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit « _sauvable_ » mais ils ont l'air d'y croire, alors du coup, et bien du coup, j'y crois aussi. La plupart du temps en tous les cas.

Je sais qu'ils sont conscients de mon regard sur eux.

J'ai déjà surpris les levages-de-yeux-au-ciel de Rodney, les sourcils froncés de John … Ils ne comprennent pas. J'ai _besoin_ de les regarder tout comme j'ai besoin de leurs regards sur moi, ces regards qui me renvoient une image de moi que je ne reconnais plus, une image qui n'est plus celle que je vois dans mon miroir chaque matin, le visage d'une amie, pas celui d'une étrangère.

Ils m'aiment, ou du moins, ils aiment Elisabeth Weir, et cet amour les rend sans doute un peu aveugles, tout comme ils le sont en ce qui concerne la nature de leur relation.

Vue, regard, tout semble me ramener à cela.

Je sais au plus profond de moi que ce que je me suis décidée à faire, là, maintenant, est pour moi, autant que pour eux. Je souhaite sincèrement qu'ils soient heureux, qu'ils prennent conscience de ce qu'ils ressentent, mais il y a plus que cela. Je ne suis pas guidée seulement par cette seule pensée charitable.

Regarder, oui, tout est là.

Je veux pleinement être un voyeur, cette « personne qui cherche à assister, pour sa satisfaction et sans être vue, à une scène intime ou érotique » (3). J'ai besoin de plus, j'ai besoin d'eux … j'ai besoin de _ça_.

J'ai laissé ma porte ouverte, John frappe sur la paroi vitrée, je fais un signe de la tête.

Il est temps d'entrer en scène.

Je leur dit de s'installer. Rodney est mal à l'aise, John, juste curieux. Je décide de frapper fort. J'annonce que j'interdis désormais à Rodney de partir en mission avec la Flag Team. Les réactions ne sont pas nécessairement celles que j'attendais, mais sait-on jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ces deux là !

John hausse les sourcils et serre les dents, Rodney ouvre et ferme la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Nos deux rois de la réparties sans voix, qui eut cru cela possible !

Je continue à larguer mes bombes.

Des _bombes_. Pauvre colombe, tes ailes se sont bien ternies, Elisabeth Weir est peut-être déjà morte en fin de compte, non, ne pas penser à ça, ils … ils vont me sauver, il faut juste que je me concentre, que j'aille jusqu'au bout.

J'ignore Rodney dans son imitation de la carpe et me tourne vers John. Je lui dit que je crois cette décision préférable, compte tenu des relations qui unissent Rodney à un autre membre de l'équipe, le tout sans enrobage, en des termes qui laissent peu de doute sur la personne concernée. Son regard se durcit, il me rappelle un autre regard, celui de l'homme qui a éliminé 60 géniis l'année dernière. Le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'est que ce regard qui m'avait terrifiée à l'époque ne me fait plus peur.

Oui, j'ai vraiment changé.

Je continue à parler, appuyant sur mon rôle de leader responsable, responsable de leurs vies, mais aussi de celles de toutes les personnes sur Atlantis : que se passerait-il si Rodney était capturé ? Pourrais-je compter sur mon chef militaire ? Rodney est toujours silencieux, bien, il réfléchit, en fait, je peux presque voir les rouages de son cerveau, ce cerveau si prodigieux, capable de comprendre la technologie des Anciens, la plus sophistiquée que nous connaissions, et incapable de comprendre que John l'aime, et que c'est réciproque.

Rodney est comme un livre ouvert, tout passe sur son visage, la moindre expression est capturée par un mouvement facial, lèvres pincées, nez plissé, sourcils froncés, et là, je vois quelque chose d'important. L'éclair de la révélation.

Rodney a compris.

C'est à ce moment que ma radio se met en marche – merveille de la technologie que l'on peut pré programmer – je m'excuse et les laisse seuls pour rejoindre la passerelle et répondre à ce soi-disant urgent appel.

Je les observe. Ils me tournent le dos, mais je sais que Rodney est en train de parler, doucement, comme s'il se trouvait face à un enfant ou à un animal apeuré. Je devine que les mâchoires de John sont serrées, il ne dit rien.

Je sais ce que Rodney est en train de faire.

Le connaissant, il ne dénie pas ce que je viens, sans grande finesse je le reconnais, de lui faire comprendre, à savoir que son Team Leader est amoureux de lui, non, pas de dénégation, juste des questions. Rodney est un assoiffé de connaissances, sa vie entière se résume à chercher des réponses et pour ça, il faut savoir poser les bonnes questions. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne jamais me l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi avoir perdu tant de temps ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi … Je me demande comment était le Rodney de quatre ans, lors de cette phase si terrible de l'enfance où les parents commencent toutes leurs phrases par « parce que ! ».

Là, Rodney secoue la tête, signes que les questions le submergent, que le silence de John le déroute. John qui visiblement n'a toujours rien dit, John qui s'emmure dans le déni. Oh, oui, je les connais si bien, je savais que malgré les apparences, il serait plus facile de convaincre Rodney. John, et bien John est américain, et en plus, il fait parti de l'Air Force, bref, pas vraiment les conditions idéales pour reconnaître que l'on aime son partenaire ... un partenaire mâle. John résiste. Je souris, je sais que cela ne va pas durer longtemps.

Ils ne se regardent pas, fixant chacun quelque chose, Rodney ses mains posées sur ses genoux, John un point sur le mur face à lui.

Rodney est devenu silencieux. Je sais que c'est ridicule mais je peux entendre ce silence, je peux, de la passerelle toujours pleine de bruits, entendre la respiration saccadée de Rodney, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de demander, je peux entendre le grincement des dents de John, le craquement de ses articulations lorsqu'il serre les poings. J'ai ajouté l'ouïe à la vision. Si seulement, si seulement je pouvais toucher, juste une fois … mais je sais que ce bonheur là n'est pas pour moi.

Raclement de chaise. Brutal. Rodney vient de se lever, sans doute exaspéré par le silence de John. Et ça se produit …

Il a des mains brunes, oh, pas à cause de sa peau non, John a une peau blanche, mais ses bras et ses mains sont recouverts d'un duvet noir, et je sais que son torse est couvert de ce même duvet. La main couvre celle de Rodney, non, elle ne la couvre pas elle l'enserre, et si j'en crois les articulations blanches, la poigne de John va laisser de jolies marques sur la peau de Rodney. Des marques que je pourrais regarder …

Dans mon bureau, le temps a suspendu son vol. Rodney ne bouge plus, ses yeux fixés sur la main qui l'empêche de sortir. John fixe toujours le mur, puis je les vois bouger, ses lèvres, ses lèvres bougent. Enfin.

Je sais ce qu'il lui dit. Il reprend toutes les questions que Rodney lui a posées et y répond, méthodiquement. Puis c'est fini, le silence règne à nouveau, je m'approche, je suis sur la passerelle qui mène à mon bureau, face à la porte vitrée.

John se lève, Rodney ne bouge pas comme paralysé, comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment en fin de compte. Mon pauvre Rodney, qu'a-t-il pu se passer pour que tu sois si peu sûr des sentiments que tu fais naître autour de toi ?

Ils sont face à face, seuls. Je suis presque là, près d'eux, mais ils sont seuls. Atlantis n'existe plus, les techniciens, les gardes, envolés, disparus. _Les amoureux sont toujours seuls au monde_, j'ai lu ça quelque part un jour.

Je vois une main brune se poser sur une joue pâle, de longs doigts tracer le contour d'une bouche un peu tordue, d'un petit nez en trompette. Rodney ne réagit toujours pas. La main arrête son voyage et c'est une bouche qui la remplace.

John embrasse Rodney.

Le baiser est lent, comme pour toutes les premières fois, presque maladroit. Un baiser de découverte. Et c'est aussi le baiser du Prince Charmant parce que soudainement Rodney, tel la Belle aux bois dormant, revient à la vie. Il penche la tête et rend le baiser.

Ces lèvres unies emplissent tout mon champ de vision, elles sont en cet instant mon seul univers.

Le baiser est fini, mais pas pour moi, pour moi, il continue, comme incrusté sur mes rétines, gravé à jamais dans mon esprit. Peut-être ne suis-je pas un voyeur après tout mais juste une voleuse, une voleuse d'instants précieux, d'instants qui me sont refusés.

John serre Rodney dans ses bras, Rodney a passé ses bras autour de John.

John et Rodney. Rodney et John. Notre couple star est enfin un couple.

Je suis devant la porte. Rodney me tourne le dos mais John, John lui me sourit.

**Fini (pour de bon) ! **Mon Elisabeth peut paraître moins sympathique dans ce dernier chapitre, mais en fait, disons plutôt qu'elle est plus honnête avec elle-même !

(3) _Le Petit Robert, Dictionnaire de la Langue française._


End file.
